Symbiotes of Doom
The 19th episode of the alternate fourth season of Ultimate Spider-Man TV Show, originally entitled Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6, here entitled Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers. Characters Featured Characters * New Avengers ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson *** Light Phoenix ** Jocasta ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala (gets and loses Symbiote) ** Nova / Sam Alexander ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan (first appearance as Miss Marvel) (joins team) ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz (first appearance as Inferno) (joins team) Supporting Characters * Captain America / Steve Rogers (gets and loses symbiote) * Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic / Dr. Reed Richards ** Invisible Woman / Susan “Sue” Storm ** Human Torch / Johnny Storm ** The Thing / Ben Grimm (gets and loses symbiote) ** H.E.R.B.I.E. * Aunt May Reilly * New Avengers ** American Son / Harry Osborn ** Cyberstar / Liz Allan ** Agent Venom / Flash Thompson ** Iron Phoenix / Gwen Stacy ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * S.H.I.E.LD. ** Maria Hill ** Doctor Curt Connors ** Molecule Kid / Aaron Reece Villains * Venom Symbiote (Flashback and Main Story) (Origin Revealed) (Death) ** Dr. Doom / Venom King / Emperor Victor Von Doom (single appearance as Venom King) (gets and loses symbiote) ** Lucia Von Bardas (gets and loses symbiote) ** Unnamed Latverian Soldiers (get and lose symbiote) * HYDRA ** Doctor Octopus / Dr. Otto Octavius (Flashback and Main Story) ** Viper Empress / Madame Hydra / Ophelia Sarkissian * Kree Rogues ** Ronan the Accuser (Flashback Only) ** Unnamed Kree Scientists (Flashback only) (Death) Other Characters * Inhuman Royal Family ** Black Bolt ** Medusa Amaquelin ** The Werefox / Rosy Barsi ** Lockjaw ** Gorgon * Anna Watson * Rio Morales (cameo) * Commissioner George Stacy * Dark Phoenix / Ashley Kafka (mentioned only) Plot Peter and Mary Jane are helping their aunts buy food for a happy Thanksgiving Dinner the New Avengers are planning to have in Attilan with the Inhuman Royal Family. Their time, however, is interrupted when they spot Agent Venom battling a hulking Venom symbiote monster. Allied with the Inhumans Kamala Khan and Dante Pertuz (now known as Ms. Marvel and Inferno), they help Flash in defeating it and separate the organism from its host, who is revealed to be an unknown soldier. Flash eventually senses a disturbance coming in his symbiote, understanding it say ‘its king is trying to control it’. As Agent Venom is taken to S.H.I.E.L.D. for check up, the team is informed by Doctor Connors that the symbiote is almost completely connected with its genetic template, the original Venom symbiote, which had been captured by Doctor Octopus a long time before being cloned by him using Spider-Man’s DNA. They are approached by Mister Fantastic, who is also analyzing the organism’s status until suddenly, the symbiote spreads to life and begins infecting everyone. Right after she and Inferno destroy the symbiote duplicates and free everyone from their possessions, Mary Jane tries to use her Telepathic powers to calm Flash’s symbiote down. As a result, she experiences a vision showing her that the Master Symbiote is in (as she describes) ‘the most dangerous and evil place in the world’: Latveria, the homeland and kingdom of Doctor Doom. As the team discusses how to deal with the situation, Mister Fantastic assembles the rest of the Fantastic Four and, allied with Captain America, White Tiger and Nova, they take off to Latveria. Meanwhile, as he is working to duplicate the symbiote, Doctor Doom has an argument with Doctor Octopus about Doom having taken over the Master Symbiote for himself, to which Doom replies that it was really Octavius who left the symbiote behind after cloning it and thought it was no longer useful. The short-tempered Octavius reluctantly allows Doom to have it, though he also reminds him that there will be consequences; Octavius' warnings fall in Doom's deaf ears. The Avengers and the Four arrive in Latveria and battle countless waves of Symbiote-mutated Latverian soldiers and reach Doom, who is planning to create the perfect weapon with the Master Symbiote. They battle the mad tyrant and the Latverian Minister Lucia Von Bardas until the fight ends up accidentally freeing the symbiote, which possesses Doom himself, and dubs him “Venom King”. As she uses her telepathic abilities to restrain it, Phoenix Princess ends up having another vision about the Symbiote’s past, revealing that the symbiotes were originally created a long time ago by rogue scientists of the Kree Empire under Ronan’s orders to become the ultimate weapon to bring order to the galaxy until the symbiote gained free will and begun consuming everything and everyone in its way. The heroes battle Venom King and work to free Doom from it, but the creature progressively becomes more powerful when it starts absorbing the fragments possessing Captain America, the Thing, Doom’s soldiers and Von Bardas. Right after it absorbs enough fragments, Venom King changes to a more monstrous and colossal entity. Encouraged by White Tiger, Inferno unleashes his true powers (taking the form of a Massive Volcanic Golem-like entity) and manages to hold down against Venom King while the others escort the citizens to safety. Spider-Man and Mister Fantastic formulate a plan to reach the core of the symbiote and separate it from Doom. Just after Inferno impales Venom King’s chest, Spider-Man and Mister Fantastic manage to free Captain America and the Thing from their symbiote possessions and throw a Vibranium Bomb inside it and detonate it, exploding the symbiote and freeing Doom. Just as the heroes rejoice, however, Venom King, now a independent life form strong enough to live without a host, reemerges and tries to attack them until Black Bolt appears from nowhere and stops it before destroying it once and for all with the power of his voice. Back in the Triskelion, the New Avengers (officially joined by Ms. Marvel and Inferno) and the Fantastic Four thank each other for their team work and are reunited with Agent Venom, who has regained full control over his symbiote (now that it is free from the Venom King’s influence). They enjoy Thanksgiving dinner with the rest of the team and the Inhuman Royal Family in Attilan and Peter comments to himself that ‘this is one happy family the team really promised to be.’. Continuity Previous Episodes * Right after Inferno frees her from her symbiote mutation, White Tiger notes this never happened with her before until now. Referencing the Season 1 episode Venom, where she was the only member of the team who was not possessed by Venom. ** Inferno mentions that he owes this favor to White Tiger, telling her he should have been there when the New Avengers fought Dark Phoenix in Phoenix Lake. * While arguing with Doom over the Venom symbiote, Doctor Octopus mentions that he is making another declaration of war like he ‘did before’, referencing the Avengers Assemble Season 1 episode The Ambassador, on which the Avengers had to escort Doom when his life was threatened by the Red Skull’s Cabal for refusing to join them, which Skull accepted as a declaration of war. Next Episodes * The story continues in the Avengers: New Heroes’ Time episode Savage World, where one of the Latverian Soldiers is revealed to be an disguised HYDRA agent who collects a small fragment of the symbiote and delivers it to Dr. Morbius. Notes Voice Cast Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers